Electronic components and switches of various kinds (e.g., transistors, or more particularly, FETS) can be used to control or switch power. For example, in some implementations, a transistor may be used as an electronic switch to connect or disconnect power to a load. In other implementations, an electronic component or transistor can be used to more precisely control filter, amplify, manage, or switch power that is delivered to a circuit or load, for example by controlling the current that is allowed to flow through the electronic component.
In general, electronic switches can be designed and rated to conduct specified ranges of current, operate within specified ranges of voltage, or operate within specified temperature ranges. In some implementations, maximum currents or voltages are specified at levels that prevent breakdown of the electronic switch. In particular, voltage can be specified at a level that prevents breakdown of the switch, and current can be specified at a level that prevents damage to the electronic switch (e.g., within a corresponding range of operating temperatures). Operation within specified current, voltage and temperature ranges may be referred to as a safe operating area (SOA).